Blood Lust
by InuyashaWifey
Summary: AU: Kagome Higurashi was at work, living a normal life, for her. That's until she meets Inuyasha Tashime, the most seductive man she's ever seen. Too bad for her, he's harboring a terrible secret. MODERN ERA/OOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey readers out there in reader land, this is my newest epic novel, Blood Lust. I've been wanting to write a vampire story for a while now so… and plus this one already has the first three chaps written out so, YAY!! Enjoy!!**

**Blood Lust:**

**Prologue**

"Kagome, you're late." A large, older woman shouts from behind the bar, hanging up beer mugs and glasses.

"I know Mrs. Uzami, but not by that much this time." Kagome pleads hopping over the bar, entering the room concealed behind ivory curtains. She runs through what seems like a maze of hallways, until she finds a door labeled _Kittens._

Ms. Uzami shakes her head and smiles to herself. "Kagome."

**XXXXX**

As she opens the door, she is greeted by warm smiles and hellos. She goes to an empty seat in front of a large vanity mirror. While she hastily tries to pull her dress on, a familiar voice startles her.

"Hey, Kagome. Need a hand?" a female voice asks while pulling the dress down over Kagome's small frame.

"Yeah. Thanks, Yuki." Kagome replies while adjusting her dress in the mirror. Yuki looks her friend up and down and smiles.

"You look great." Yuki compliments on how the dress snugs tightly around her perfect curves. "It makes your legs look amazing."

Kagome smiles and turns back to her reflection in the mirror. She studies how the dress makes her thighs look smooth and creamy. She reaches to the dresser and applies her candy apple red lipstick, careful not to smear it. Afterwards, she grabs two black kitten ears and pins them perfectly down to her head. She pulls her hair out of its messy bun and shakes her head vigorously, perfecting her look.

Mrs. Uzami sticks her head through the door. "Kittens, on in five."

Kagome checks her appearance in the mirror one last before dashing out the door, strapping on her black stilettos.

**XXXXX**

On a deserted street near the club, two dark figures walk shadily across a rooftop.

"That was fairly enjoyable, don't you think?" says one figure, his violet eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Feh. It was only feeding." the other replies his gold ones doing the same.

"You know what? I think someone needs a special treat."

"Like what?"

"Follow me." The first figure jumps off of the roof and lands perfectly on the ground. "Are you coming?"

The one on the rooftop swiftly follows. As the two figures round a corner, the one leading suddenly stops, and his eyes fade to brown. The golden-eyed figure, does the same, his long tresses flowing in a sudden breeze.

As the formerly purple eyed man walks toward the entrance, the other interjects.

"Where are we Miroku?"

Miroku pauses for a moment before smirking. He opens the door. "Inuyasha, welcome to _Kat and Mouse._"

Before Inuyasha could protest, Miroku was already gone. As he walks through the entrance, his long ebony tresses glimmers in the dim club lights. He makes his way through the large crowds to a waiting Miroku at a table near a stage.

"Took you long enough." Miroku says before slurping a swig of beer.

"Feh." Inuyasha turns his attention to a fairly plump man on stage bellowing into the microphone. He leans back in his chair, propping his feet upon the table.

"Attention, now for what you've all been waiting for." He pauses for a breath. "Kat and Mouse proudly presents, the Kittens!" He practically runs off of the stage as the enormous crowd of mostly men began hooting and hollering like a pack of wolves.

"Miroku, what is this?" Inuyasha is ignored by his friend.

As soft music begins to play, the crowd grows eerily silent. Inuyasha stares in awe when about fifteen girls appear from behind the large wall of curtain dressed in the most inappropriate ensemble. The girls wear short hot pink dresses, with white kitten ears atop their heads. He looks to his side to see his friend goggling the girls. His attention is drawn back to the females on stage when loud, vivacious music is blasted through the speakers. As if on cue, the women on stage begin to dance in a provocative manner.

Inuyasha stares bewildered. _How can human women subject themselves to this?_

A suddenly as the music started, is stops, leaving the girls to accept their applause. The plump man runs back on the stage, looking out of breath.

"Give it up one more time for the Kittens!" He turns to the women behind him. After a moment of applause, the man begins to speak again. "Now, for the moment of anticipation. It's our best, brightest, most alluring Kitten, Kagome!" Every man within hearing distance leans forward in their chair **(A/N: Except Inu)**.As soon a Kagome steps foot on stage, the crowd goes wild. While the man runs off stage once more, the other girls move to the back of the stage as Kagome takes her spot in front, for her solo dance. The music bursts through the speakers, and the solo dancer begins shaking her hips violently and does vulgar movements. As she does her sixty-second dance on stage, Inuyasha is disgusted.

He shakes his head looking away from the girl on stage. Kagome glances through the crowd just in time to see some strange man looking away. Although she doesn't realize it at first, she stops dancing, and someone cuts the music off. The chubby man, once again, runs on stage and closes the performance off. After he turns the microphone off, he walks past Kagome and smiles.

"Good work up there."

Kagome nods and walks off stage, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. As most of the other girls walk and begin to waitress, Kagome and Yuki head to the bar. As the two walk pass Inuyasha, Kagome feels a strange chill go up her spine. She glances back, but they were gone.

"Kagome, what's up?"

Kagome shakes her head in doubt. "Nothing. It's just that some guy looked away while I was dancing."

"Don't mind him. It's just one dude." She comforts her long time friend, as they go back to their dressing room.

"Yeah, you're right." She shakes that eerie feeling away. _But still, something is definitely strange about him._

**XXXXX**

Inuyasha and Miroku jump onto the roof of the bar.

Miroku smiles a pervert's grin. "My. That was a good show, was it not?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "I'd say _not._ There is nothing _good_ about women degrading themselves like that."

"Oh Inuyasha. Lighten up." Miroku sniffs the air. "I smell a good feed approaching."

"Go at it. I could care less. I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha turns around, as Miroku's eyes grow violet and brilliant.

**XXXXX**

Kagome and Yuki walk outside the bar, getting ready to retire to their dorm rooms. The girls round a corner and head for the bus stop. As they wait for their bus, the girls chat away.

"That exam was killer."

Kagome nods her head in agreement. Another strange chill shoots up and down her spine, only this time much stronger. She visibly tremors.

"Yuki, do you sense that?" Kagome looks to her friend, when she doesn't reply. "Yuki?" She waves a hand in her friend's blank, emotionless face. If it wasn't for the fact that Kagome could still see color in her pigments, she'd think was dead. Yuki stands mindlessly, and allowing her belongings to hit the concrete. She unconsciously walks down the street toward a dark alley.

"Yuki?" Kagome calls again. _Why do I have this strange feeling that I should follow her?_

Kagome rests her items on the bench behind her as she quietly follows her friend.

**XXXXX**

Miroku waits in a dark ally near the bar; Inuyasha jumps from the roof impatiently.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha snaps.

Miroku replies as calmly as humanly possible. "Be patient young grasshopper. Winter is on the arising."

Inuyasha doesn't get. "Feh. Whatever, just hurry up."

Just as he utters those words, Yuki appears in the alley way. She slowly walks toward Miroku. Miroku outstretches his jaws as if he's yawning. While doing so, his fangs grow out long, and sharp. When Yuki gets close to him, he bends he head over and…

**XXXXX**

Kagome goes to the alley, and gets another one of those spine-chilling tremors. Kagome hesitates and can't decide to turn the corner or to run. _Something's definitely up…_

Kagome slowly peeks her head around the corner, to see if her friend was alright. What she sees shocks and dismays her. _Oh my God.._

As Miroku sinks his needle sharp fangs into the side of Yuki's neck, Inuyasha senses someone else's presence. He quickly transform under the moonlight. His eyes grow bright gold, and his hair intensifies to a bright silver as the wind cascades it down his back.

In a heartbeat, he is standing beside Kagome. He hesitates for only a moment, before his eyes amplifies in brilliance causing Kagome's eyes to glaze over.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, so how was it so far? I think this could be one of my better fics. I hope you liked it. Please review and leave your comments or suggestions. They really help. Thanx!!!**


	2. The New Guy

**Blood Lust:**

**The New Guy**

Yuki paces up and down the carpeting by Kagome's bed staring down at her feet. Her gaze snaps up when she sees her friend's body stir. Kagome slowly rises up with a hand to her head.

"Wha-what happened?" She rubs her eyes.

"You passed out at the bus stop." Yuki looks to her friend with sympathy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but-" Kagome scratches her head confusedly.

"That's good, we have classes tomorrow. I don't want you to have to miss anything. And with work and all…" Yuki allows her voice to trail off.

"Are you…are you sure that's what happened?" Kagome pushes her self up and out of bed.

"Well," Yuki's eyes flash with doubt. "That has to be what happened. Why?"

"No reason…" Kagome goes to the oven and reads the time. _Three A.M. _"I had the strangest dream. You were- and then he- and I- but he…"

Yuki looks at Kagome with concern. "Kagome, are you sure you're okay? What guy?"

"That guy. That weird guy. You know at the club?"

Yuki nods encouraging her to continue.

"He-he was there and his friend?" Kagome thinks hard.

Yuki shakes her head. "I'm not following, Kagome."

Kagome taps her chin with her index finger. "All I can really remember is that guy. I didn't really get a good look at him, did you?"

"No, but-"

"Me either. All I can remember are those eyes. Those bright yellow eyes. Then, nothing…" Kagome stares off into the distance.

Yuki walks toward her dorm bed. "You know what? Maybe you should get some rest. We have classes tomorrow, remember?" With that, she walks off to bed.

Kagome follows suit after a few minutes alone. _Those eyes…why can't I remember?_

The next Kagome awakes to a quiet dorm. As she sits up, she glances at the alarm clock on her nightstand. _Seven o' Five_

Kagome gradually rises out of bed and walks to her small, makeshift dorm kitchen. She begins to brew some coffee when she hears moaning from her friend's bed.

As she pours water in the brew, she can't ignore her friend any longer. "Yuki, are you okay?" She begins to worry when her roommate doesn't reply. She walks into the bedding area to see her friend rolling on the ground in agony.

"Yuki! What's wrong?" Kagome's eyes travel to the hand clasped around the side of her neck. "Let me see." Kagome gently tries to remove her hand; it won't budge.

"Yuki. I can't help if I can't see it." Kagome once again attempts to pry Yuki's hand away, resulting in success. Kagome's eyes widen in shock at the blotch of swollen red skin. She quickly glances at Yuki's face when she moans once more.

"Do you need me to call nine-one-one?" Kagome readies herself to go get her cell.

"No, it's just a bad bite…" Yuki replies getting up from the floor rubbing her neck. "I just over dramatized it."

Kagome spaces out. _Bite? A bad bite? Why does this sound so, I don't know. _

Yuki sees her friends grow visibly alarmed. "A mosquito bite."

"Oh, good. At first I thought it was a-"

"What? A vampire bite? Kagome please." Her friends laughs walking into the kitchen area.

The harsh smell of smoke shocks her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome, you left the coffee on." Yuki shouts over the fire alarm. "You set the alarm off.'

Kagome laughs at her friend's stupidity. "Well duh! Don't you think I hear it?" _Wait a minute? The alarm went off…_

Kagome scurries to her closet and grabs a quick ensemble, including shoes, then runs into the main room.

"Grab some clothes quick, before the-" Just as she was speaking, the emergency sprinklers go off. "sprinklers go off." Kagome runs out of the dorm, and into the hall, along with a lot more damp college girls.

**XXXXX**

Kagome and Yuki quietly sneaks into class. They slink into their desks as their teacher begins speaking.

"Well, I'm glad to see that most off you made it through the…incident this morning unscathed." The administrator begins.

As he begins his hour long lecture, an unexpected visitor strolls in handing him a note.

"Well it seems we have a new student. Everyone, meet Inuyasha Tashime."

The visitor looks up at the group of students scattered around the class, and his eyes quickly finds Kagome's. Kagome stares back at him in full impact. She studies his features: His long straight ebony locks, his chocolate brown eyes, his bleached white teeth. He was the most attractive man she has ever seen. _Who is that? And why does it seem like I've met him before?_

Yuki looks from Kagome, to Inuyasha and back again. "Did I miss something?"

"No. He's just…whoa."

The instructor looks for an available seat. He points somewhere near Kagome and goes back to his lecture. Inuyasha saunters up the steps to the seat behind Kagome, and sets up his laptop. Kagome cringes at that eerie feeling that shoots up her spine as he walks by.

Yuki pats Kagome on the back and whispers, "Ooo. Someone has a crush." She giggles nudging her friend with her elbow.

Kagome blushes at her classmate's comment. "I barely know him. Can we please get back to the lecture?" With that, Kagome turns her attention back to the instructor, avidly taking notes.

After his lecture, Kagome closes down her laptop, and places it in her messenger bag. She walks down the steps by herself.

Kagome is peeved. _Damn Yuki. How could she leave me to go see Hojo. Again! I wouldn't do that to her. Not that I could anyway. Between classes and work, I can't squeeze anytime in for fun. I don't know how she does it. _Lost in her own thoughts, Kagome carelessly walks down the steps, and trips. **(A/N: Such a ditz!)**

As she tumble forward, she braces herself for the impact of the hard, concrete steps. When she becomes aware that she isn't falling, she opens her eyes. She soon becomes conscious of the fact that she was in the arms of the new student. Her face grows crimson as she pushes away from him.

"Umm, tha-thank you." She down at her feet.

Inuyasha stares at her, more like through her. Kagome's blush grows more intense. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Feh. Be more careful next time. I'm not gonna be there to catch you."

"Well, I'm not a total spazz you know."

"Mm-hm. I bet." He smirks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome half-heartedly glares at him.

"What ever you think it means."

Kagome turns away in frustration. "I swear I just met you and you've already managed to piss me off." Her mind suddenly flashes back to the guy she saw at the bar.

She turns back to face him, but he's gone. _Wow, he's quick on his feet._

**XXXXX**

Inuyasha watches from seclusion as Kagome finishes descending down the steps before making his leave.

He quickly runs, almost glides to his new dorm to a waiting Miroku. As Inuyasha crashes through the entrance, he slams the door and quickly locks it.

"Where's the fire? Hey, speaking of which did you hear about the girls running out of their dorm in their soaking wet t-shirts?" Miroku practically starts to drool at the mere thought of it.

"You lecher. Clean up after yourself." Inuyasha jokes walking to the fridge pulling out a can of beer. He takes a swig then proceeds to speak. "You know that girl you fed on last night?"

"Yeah. She was a beaut, wasn't she?" Miroku replies gesturing to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabs another beer and tosses it to his friend.

"Thanks." Miroku pops the lid. "What about her?"

"Well her friend, the one we had to subdue?" Inuyasha looks down at his can of beer.

"Ah, ah, ah. _We _didn't have to subdue anyone. That was _you_. Besides, why would I want to subdue the lead Kitten?"

Inuyasha cocks a brow. "I can name a few reasons."

Miroku looks appalled. "I am shocked that you would even-"

"Save it Miroku. The problem is, that girl, prostitute, whatever, is here at this school."

"I see no problem in that. Her memories were erased."

"That's it. I don't think they are. Or ever were."

"That is a problem." Miroku seriously concentrates on it. "You now what we have to do, right?

"Yes, but-"

The urgent and serious tone in Miroku's voice hences his own. "There are no 'buts'. It has to be done."

**A/N: Another chapter for another story!! Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger but…actually I'm not!!! Muwhahahaha!!! You'll just have to read on to find out what happens next! Thanks for reading, now review!! LOL Now, I'm trying this new thing. I'm going to give a name of a really good author every chapter. It may or may not change. Anywhoze, today's author is....SassyBratt!! She is a really good author, and none of her stories get the proper reviews they deserve!!(They really are good!!) So if you're looking for a good Inu fic to read, go check some of her fics out!!**


	3. Dreams And Companions

**Blood Lust:**

**Dreams And Companions**

The urgent and serious tone in Miroku's voice hences his voice. "There is no 'buts'. It has to be done."

"But maybe…they were erased, and we don't have to…kill her?" Inuyasha thinks aloud.

"Maybe, but we'd have to be sure she doesn't remember." Miroku gazes thoughtfully at the rim of his beer can. "If you can get close enough to her, and can find out if she has truly lost all recollection of that night, then we won't have to, but are you willing to do that?"'

"I think I can." Inuyasha looks down at the rim of the aluminum can in his grasp. He watches as tiny bubbles float to the top. He shrugs his broad shoulders, and takes a huge swig of beer.

**XXXXX**

Kagome gently closes the door to her dorm. She outstretches her arm out and over her head. She stifles a small yawn before going to their small refrigerator rummaging through things. She pulls out an apple slice, and bites into it. She walks away gently kicking the door closed with her foot. She notices her friend's absence and shakes her head. She pities her friend for signing up for a full schedule of classes. One the morning and three in to the evening. All at least two hours.

Kagome plops on her twin sized bed, finishing of her snack. She exasperates a huge sigh subsequently snuggling up under her large bright green comforter. After a full day of classes, it feels nice to have a couple of hours to herself. Before long, her breathing slows and she's off in oz.

_Kagome runs. She runs and runs, but never seems to run fast enough. She hears his thunderous laughter from behind. She continues to run, not knowing where her destination will be. _

"_Leave me alone!" She shouts into the dark abyss that surrounds her. "Just leave me alone!"_

_Kagome continues her desperate attempt to escape her unknown stalker. She stops dead in her tracks. Her closest friend, Yuki, stands afore her in a mindless stupor. Kagome runs to her friends aid._

"_Yuki?" She shakes her shoulder. "C'mon Yuki." No response._

_Yuki slowly begins to walk forward. Kagome turns to see what or where her friend's terminus is. She jumps when she sees luminescent violet eyes peering into Yuki's. She tugs and struggles to prevent Yuki from proceeding, but Yuki and the strange figure fades away. However, large, radiant gilded spheres._

_Kagome freezes up, and confusion washes over her entire being……_

Kagome wakes up in a cold sweat. She wipes beads of sweat from her cheek, and goes to her small bathing room. She studies her face in the mirror. She breathes heavily while she watches a drop of sweat draw a line down her face. She turns on the faucet and splashes her face with it's cool liquid. She doesn't know what to think. When she's calm enough, she walks into the kitchen and checks the time. _Eight o' Three_

Kagome walks into the makeshift kitchen and pours her self a cup of water. "Time for work…"

**XXXXX**

Inuyasha browses through his closet mumbling under his breath. "Man oh man. What too-wear?"

He pulls out an Aeropostle tee, and some baggy blue jeans. "I guess I might be able to sit through one more whorish show." Inuyasha tells Miroku.

Miroku laughs at his friends ignorance. "I'll trade places with you in a heartbeat."

"Perv…"

**XXXXX**

Kagome gives her too eager crowd one last smile, before taking her leave from the stage. She dabs her moist face with a towel, laughing with one of her coworkers.

"Wow. The crowd just eats it up." The two girls smile at the lighthearted humor. "Is Yuki here yet?"

The other dancer shakes her head. "Haven't seen her."

Kagome nods, and continues to swipe away the droplets of sweat. She takes a seat at the bar and sighs heavily.

Ms. Uzami takes down a glass and pours in carmine liquid. she adds three more things before sliding towards her main attraction. "What's wrong Kitty Kag?"

Kagome smiles at her nickname. Ms. Uzami has called her that since the first day Kagome was hired. "Nothing." She cordially sips at her alcoholic beverage. "I've been drinking this same drink since my first day here." Kagome smiles at her memories. The first day she started work, she was a ball of nerves. She walked onto stage with the other girls, and froze up once the music began playing. She ran to the bar and struggled not to cry. Ms. Uzami gave her this same drink. She told it will help loosen her nerves. It's something about that dark liquor. It'll bring the beast out if you. After downing that first glass, she couldn't contain herself on stage. Thus, making her lead Kitten.

"You sure there isn't anything wrong?" Ms. Uzami asks while wiping down a mug.

"Nah." Kagome shrugs. "I'm just fine. Thanks for the drink."

Kagome hears the bell from the door ring, signaling someone was either entering or leaving. She decides on entering and turns to watch the new costumer enter. Her eyes widen in shock as he imperturbably walks into the building and sits down.

Ms. Uzami clears her throat, jerking her head his way. She says the word customer in a sing-song voice. Kagome sighs, a deflating sigh at that, then buts on the happiest face she can. She approaches his table.

"Hi. Welcome to _Kat and Mouse. _My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'll be your…" Her eyes look him up and down. He looks unenthused. She clears her throat. "I'm sorry. I'll be your waitress for tonight."

There's a long silence. I swear, it seemed like a glacier moved a mile before he said anything.

"Aren't you a dancer?" He says.

"All of the waitresses here are dancers sir." Kagome states drone like. It's regulation. The handbook says treat all customers the same. No bias.

"Cut the crap."

"Excuse me sir?"

"Here…" He scratches the back of his head. His sable tresses ripple down his back. "You can pay to get human girls to give you solo dance in the back…"

"Of course. Depending on the girl, sir." Her eyes dart around nervously. She'd never done that before. Actually, when ever she got the vibe that someone was about to ask, she'd leave. She almost leaves, but something prevents her.

"One grand."

"What?"

"One grand."

"Uh.." What is she to do? It is policy that if it the price was over fifty, it was obligated. Of course, she could decline and no one would have to know. _Damn my morals!_

"Good. Let's go." He straightens out his Aeropostle tee, and heads to the back. She follows.

**XXXXX**

A vibrant young woman dashes down the dorm halls. _Where is it. Where is it_

She stops at the end of the hall. Her destination is blocked by slippery when wet signs. Her body language must of alerts people that she needs to get in that room. Some random girl stops and informs her what happens.

"Oh you can go in. The floors wet is all. I think she'd in there." The young woman nods and crashes through the door.

"Kagome!" She shout into an empty dorm. She takes a few more steps in. She hears rustling from a small room in the back. The young woman kneels beside a bed. The comforter moves.

"Who is it?" Yuki cries out in a raspy voice. "She isn't here."

The young woman looks confused, but pulls the blanket from over Yuki. Yuki rolls in pain, and claws at her neck. The young woman slaps at her hand, and looks at the wound. She notices it completely. Only one thing could have done that, and she knows who.

"Baka…" She spits through gritted teeth. She pulls a small jar out of her shoulder pad. "This should help." She rubs a generous amount on her wound. This cream heals wounds similar to this.

Yuki sits up. "It tingles. What is this?"

"It's a cream that fights off infection. It also wipes memory and a truth serum." Yuki nods. The young woman smiles at her home made concoction. "Now…tell me all you know about Kagome Higurashi."

**A/N: Okay how you like? I need to put more in here, so for now own chapters will be double the length. So enjoy the rest!!**

**XXXXX**

Kagome sits down as for away as she can from her customer. That's not a lot, considering it was a love seat.

He interrupts the silence. "I don't want to see you dance. I paid for something else…"

Kagome's face flushes. "Listen, I'm not a prostitute. I dance. No strip. No pole. No sex."

Inuyasha's face twists into a face of unprepossessing horror. "Hell no! Ghastly! Why would I want to do that? With you! I just wanted to talk.

"Talk leads to sex."

"No it doesn't."

"So you just fuck before even talking to someone?"

"No. I don't-"

Kagome rolls her eyes in an overdramatic way. "Oh, so you expect me to believe you. Shut that shit up.

"I haven't." He shrugs his shoulders. Although he is a vampire, he has never believed in premarital sex. Just not his thing.

"I'm sure a guy as attractive as you has had a t least _one_ one-night-stand. Cha, yea right."

"Whatever." He looks her way and hands her a seductive smirk. "You just called me attractive."

Kagome's cheeks dust a shade a pink. "Well…I didn't mean it like that. Why would I say that?"

"This is coming from the girl who fell down the steps in class." He cracks.

"You _are_ the one that caught me. I knew I knew you from somewhere."

"I bet you felt like Cinderella. I was your Prince Charming who came and rescued you."

"Cha, you wish. More like Shrek." The two laugh at their cynical comments.

"So you did feel like Cinderella…"

"Ugh...whatever." Kagome smiles to stop her self from laughing. At a lost for words, she does the last thing she could think of. Childish as ot is, she does.

"Nmmm!" She sticks her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha chuckles. "You better put that back in your mouth before I find something to do with it."

Kagome does as he says in fear of his idle threat. At least, she thinks it's idle. "So…why did you choose to come to _Kat and Mouse_?"

Inuyasha looks around. "I dunno. Word around campus…I guess."

"Oka-ay. Why me? What made you want to talk to me, Inuyasha?" She looks him in his soft doe eyes.

"I…What's with all the fucking questions?" He snaps.

Kagome, startled, jumps from his sudden outburst.

"I-…sorry." Inuyasha smiles. "You know My name, but don't know yours."

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She smiles. Inuyasha extends his hand her way for her to shake, she hesitantly accepts.

"What's wrong with shaking my hand?"

"Nothing.." She smiles. "Since you never fucked, I'm sure you've had a lot of lonely nights at home."

"Keh." He fold his arms behind his head. "Have you?"

"Well, I don't know-"

"It's a yes or no question."

"No." She nervously tugs at the hem of her dress.

"Then, who are you to criticize?" He looks at is hand. "How do I know you and your friends don't play games with each other?"

"You think you're funny!" She playfully throws a couch cushion at him. He dodges and throws one back. Bulls eye!

Kagome's phone goes off. _One am _Her shift was over thirty minutes ago. She needs to go to her dorm and check to see what's up with Yuki. "Well, not that this isn't fun, but My shifts over."

"Oh." His smile deflates a little.

"It was fun though." She notices how his face lost some of its spark. She hates her damn morals. Why did she always have to be so fucking good?

"Hey, since we're going to the same place, why don't I give you a lift? It's cheaper than the bus."

Kagome picks up her purse. "I couldn't. I mean-wait. How did you know I took the bus?" Kagome suddenly gets that weird spine chilling vibe again. Is he the guy at the bar? Is he the gold eye man? He tosses her a card. Her bus pass.

"You left dropped that on the floor." He smirks. He turns when he here's his name.

"Haven't you been here before?" Kagome quizzes walking to the door.

Inuyasha freezes. Did she know it was him who she saw at the bar. Did she recognize him from feeding?

"Nah. Never mind. You couldn't have. My bad." She steps out the room. "Let's go."

**XXXXX**

The young lady smiles as Yuki drifts back to sleep. Her memories of what just happened, gone.

"Kagome. We will meet tomorrow." She snaps up, her long, chestnut ponytail swaying down her back. She silently dashes out of the room and through the hallway. She runs through the courtyard and to another dorm building.

She dashes up it's step and down two halls before busting through a door. "Miroku!"

Miroku jumps up from the couch and rushes to her side. "Sango! I missed you. How have you been? Like the hair."

Sango raises a hand. "Silent. You bit her? You bit that human girl!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! I saw the mark. You baka." She slaps his hand before it even reaches her ass. "Don't you dare. Sex can't save you now."

"Not even hot make-up-"

"No. Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asks after surveying the room.

"Um…research."

"On the girl, Kagome? It's no need. She remembers. I talked to her friend. She's the one."

"Wow. So we have to…"

"Yes. Well no. _I _have to do it, but yes."

"I hope Inuyasha knows what he's gotten into."

**A/N: Okay how was this for an update. The wait between updates won't be this long, but the length of the chapters will. I'm thinking of about forty chapters to this story but… you never know… Please review.**


	4. Beams

**Blood Lust:**

**Beams**

Miroku jumps up from the couch and rushes to her side. "Sango! I missed you. How have you been? Like the hair."

Sango raises a hand. "Silent. You bit her? You bit that human girl!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! I saw the mark. You baka." She slaps his hand before it even reaches her ass. "Don't you dare. Sex can't save you now."

"Not even hot make-up-"

"No. Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asks after surveying the room.

"Um…research."

"On the girl, Kagome? It's no need. She remembers. I talked to her friend. She's the one."

"Wow. So we have to…"

"Yes. Well no. _I _have to do it, but yes."

"I hope Inuyasha knows what he's gotten into."

Sango's eyes flash with concern, but quickly goes back to their calm nature. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it. He knows he can't do this without her."

Miroku nods in agreement. It would be impossible for him to accomplish his task without a miko. Miroku slyly inches his way over to Sango, bit by bit. "Now, about that make-up sex…"

"Watch it, lecher."

**XXXXX**

Kagome walks out side and notices the rain. She pulls a small retractable umbrella from her purse and waits for Inuyasha. She looks behind her and he isn't there anymore. Where is he? Was he just joking about the ride thing? A sudden blast from a horn knocks her out of her thoughts. Across the parking lot, an impatient Inuyasha sits in a black car. Kagome dashes through the rain over to his car. He sure did get there fast. Maybe, just maybe…

Inuyasha starts up his Lamborghini and heads in the direction of Jidai University. Her looks aimlessly at the road. Being vampric has it's advantages. He doesn't have to pay too much attention to the cars for the simple fact that he can sense them. "So, your in my first bell class."

Kagome just nods, looking the opposite direction outside the window. She's still in awe in how fast he got over there.

"Yeah…um…any boyfriends?"

Kagome shakes her head. She focuses her eyes on a cat walking out in the rain. Poor little kitty. Inuyasha is a big question mark to her. It seems as though she always gets this weird vibe from him, but maybe that's just her imagination running away with her again. It was known for doing that.

Inuyasha tightens his grip on the steering wheel. Damn. Why won't she answer any questions? Is it my breath? Nah, maybe these aren't the right things to say. "Why I'm sure a woman as attractive as you doesn't have a problem with getting attention from men?"

Kagome shifts in her seat a little. Why is he prying in her life so much? Why does she feel the urge to tell him? Who knows. "Well, it's not that…I just can't fit in the time to balance a boyfriend and college."

Inuyasha smirks. "Boyfriends _are_ apart of college."

Kagome glances his way for a second. Maybe he's right. Actually, he is right. She glances his way, and for a split second, their gazes lock. She notices his hazel eyes. For some reason, those eyes don't fit him.

Inuyasha shoots her his award winning smile, and she responds by rolling her eyes. Inuyasha allows his gaze to linger on her a little while longer. He doesn't have to look on the road. He can sense all the cars and practically drive in his sleep. He turns once more before turning into a parking space in the lot. "Here we are, Kagome."

An awkward silence sweeps over the car. Inuyasha is so bold to break it. "So…are you gonna get out."

"Yeah...Heh heh." She blushes out of embarrassment. She swears she sees him smile a little, but in this dark she can't be sure. She grips the door handle of the car and slowly opens the door. The rain had let up a bit, but a mob of drunken frat boys were loitering at the door. Kagome gulped. The sight of this group sends waves up and down Kagome's spine. Something wasn't right. Inuyasha's trained demon ears twitch when they hear her breath hitch. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

Kagome smiles, but politely declines. "I can handle myself." She pulls her self together and takes two deep breaths before climbing out the car and walking to the dorms. Inuyasha extends a hand to start up his car but his inner youkai stops him.

'_Inuyasha…stay and wait…_'

His inner vampire buts in. 'Yeah…this should be entertaining…'

Inuyasha hesitantly obeys and sits in his car, watching the girl.

**XXXXX**

Sango sits, impatiently, on the couch next to Miroku. "Where is that baka?!"

Miroku shrugs his shoulders. "Calm down, my dear Sango. I'm sure he will be here momentarily."

"I bet his dumbass got persuaded by his damn inner vampire and did the do with her." Sango contemplates the thought for a moment. Her face widens with shock. "He fucked! He fucked her! Has to be it!"

Miroku shakes his head in disbelief. How can his part time lover be so dumb? "Now Sango…if that were true…don't you think it would last a little longer than that?"

Sango smirks. "If he's anything like you…no. Why do think we haven't done it so long."

"It must have been a long time for you to forget how good I was." Miroku puts down his cell phone and slinks over to Sango.

Sango lets a seductive smile adorn her lips. "Why don't you refresh my memory?" Miroku climbs on top of her body and presses firmly his lips on hers.

**XXXXX**

Kagome briskly walks over to the entrance of the dorm building. When she's a few feet away from the group, she can already feel eyes burning through her. They didn't see her. All they see is some whore to fuck. The worse part is…she can tell. As the entrance inches closer, the rather large group blocks the entrance.

"Excuse me…" Kagome counterfeit's a smile. She tries to push pass them, but one grabs her arm, causing her to drop her umbrella.

"Hey, hey…what's the hurry? My name's Ginta." His breath reeks of alcohol. And why are they standing in the rain? Are they _that_ drunk?

"Can you please just let me leave?"

Some other guy out of the group walks up after sharing a laugh with his buddies. He tells the other guy something, and he lets go and walks away. "Look, I'm sorry for my friends…the name's Kouga. What's yours?"

"Kagome okay? Now if you will excuse me…" Kagome walks past and reaches the door, but someone pushes her against the brick walls. It was none other than Kouga.

"Now look. I understand you don't want any trouble. Not such a pretty lady as you. So do you wanna let me hit?"

"Excuse me?!" Kagome screams., "Who the fuck do you mistake me for? I'm not some whore who walks the streets at night. And if I was…I WOULDN'T SETTLE FOR YOU! NOW MOVE!"

The gaggle of men behind him start to chuckle in drunken stupidity. Did all men have to be such asses? Kagome shoves him aside and tries for the door again. Kouga, losing patience with the girl, won't take no for an answer. "Listen here, you bitch, you're gonna come home with me and be the whore I know you are! Even if I have to make you!" Kouga gives her a devilish smirk, bearing his glistening fangs.

The air hitches in her throat. Did he really mean he'd rape her if he had to? But more importantly…is this another vampire? As Kouga tries to grab her, Kagome let's out a squeal. Damn, now she wishes she would have took those self defense classes like her mom suggested.

Inuyasha senses the presence of a vampire. Actually a few of them. He jumps out of the car and walks over to her side. He can't run. That would only cause a fight to break-out, and let's just say vampire fights are a little too...excessive. He has just met her not three days ago, but he already feels this inalienable need to defend her. It obviously is because he needs her to carry out his task, but that's not the only reason…

Kagome tenses up and almost has a panic attack. Kagome doesn't know what to do. She isn't strong enough physically to push him away but the sudden adrenaline rush tells her otherwise. She feels some strange heat wash over her being. She doesn't know what it is, but she is going to fight till the end. "I said back the fuck off!"

Kagome uppercuts him with her free arm. The force from the punch sends him flying at least three feet back. She looks at her hands in disbelief. How did she do that? The group of men watches as Kouga lies on the concrete, stirring in unbearable pain . The first one to say anything is Ginta…if she heard right. "You bitch! You're gonna pay for that!"

Ginta's outbursts raises a lot of commotion in the small group. Kagome feels that same strange feeling once more. However, this time she's outnumbered…six to one. As she feels the presence of to men get closer all she can do is hold her hands out in front of her, like a shield. Without any signs of warning, purple beams shoot out of her hands and through the men before her. It all happens so fast, that they don't have enough time to scream. When she opens her eyes, all she sees is the dust of the men before her. She notices how many piles there are. Five. Five? Wasn't thought it was six in their little group.

"What the fuck?" She stands up and backs up in to the wall. She goes over to get her umbrella. After picking it up she sees Inuyasha. She smiles weakly, but suddenly feels drained. She falls over into the grass.

**XXXXX**

Sango sits up on the couch, exposing her body. Miroku smiles at his beloved as he pulls up his boxers. They sit and savor each others presence for a few moments, afraid to make a sound in fear they might ruin it. Sango clears her throat and addresses Miroku.

"Miroku-sama?" She twiddles her fingers.

"Hm? What is it, Sango?"

"…What do think of me?"

Miroku looks down for a moment then looks up again. "Well, I really have just-"

Inuyasha kicks open the door, with an unconscious Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha sees the scene before him and almost drops her.

"Ugh. Ghastly!! Will you two put some clothes on? Kami! You two always do that. Every time I leave, when I come back there you two are…NUDE!"

Miroku laughs. "Well at least this time, you came _after _we were done." Him and Sango chuckle and laugh at Inuyasha's rant. Sango grabs Miroku's shirt, and pulls it over her head. "Is that her?"

Inuyasha nods. "And today…I saw a glimpse of how strong she is."

The two lovers looks more attentive.

"Yeah…she defeated six vampires in one move. Well two, if you count when she punched out Kouga. They turned to dust before her eyes.."

"She's no joke." Miroku says picking Sango up. "Well me and Sango will get off of your bed for tonight. And finish up something…" He smiles at Sango and runs to his bedroom. Inuyasha gags after hearing Sango squeal in delights. He walks into his own bedroom and sets Kagome down on his bed. He inhales deeply. What is it about her scent that drew him to her? It is intoxicating. He pulls himself from the bed and flops on the couch. He can't sleep. Nothing can make him sleep there. The stench of sex wafts into his nose. It seems fatal. No amount of air freshener can help that stank.

He decides to go back into his room. He notices that Kagome is only taking up not even half of the bed. He climbs on the other side and goes to sleep. What's the worst that could happen?

**A/N: So here's an update! I hope I didn't lose any readers in the gap between updates. As always review!!**


	5. Ramen With a Side of Vampire

Blood Lust:

**Ramen with a side of Vampire**

Kagome slowly sits up in the bed, her hair draping over her face and shoulders and swung each leg over the side, one by one. She slowly, but surely, made her way to the kitchen and unconsciously opened the refrigerator feeling for usual snack of a slice of an apple. She pats around for a while before snapping out from her half sleep stupor. The blinks, once twice, and once more for luck, but her apple slice never appears. She rummages through the fridge and realizes that none of her cooled delicacies appear to be here. Instead, it's packed full of beer, energy drinks, and…is that a condom?!

Kagome snaps up and charges into the room from whence she came. She attempts to leap in the to rid her self of the weird dream and almost lands square on Inuyasha's sleeping form. Of course, Inuyasha being the vampire he is, sensed her approaching form and appears across the room in a flash.

Kagome gets a spine-chilling wave that really does chill her spine. She turns to see Inuyasha staring her square in the eye…

"AAHHH!!" Kagome shouts. Though Inuyasha is in his humanoid form, it still hurts his ears. "Rape!! Rape!!"

Inuyasha mouth drops when she starts to shout out. Rape? I think not. Inuyasha in a million years, would never think of raping someone. Especially…a _human_. Inuyasha slaps a firm hand over her mouth and doesn't release until she says she'll shut up. He hopes that her little outburst wouldn't wake up Sango and the perv, but his dreams are dashed when Miroku peers in the room.

"Lady Kagome, I apologize for Inuyasha here." In a flash, Miroku is on hand and knee, rubbing Kagome's hand. Kagome looks agitated, but blushes none the less. "Trying to take it like that. I for one would _ask…"_

Before Sango could whack him over the head, Kagome beats her to it by delivering a slap yo his face. Sango smiles at Kagome "Miss Higurashi, pleasure to meet you. I'm Sango Taijira. I have a feeling we're going to be fast friends!" The two smile and laugh at some unknown joke. It's a girl thing.

**XXXXX**

The group, minus Inuyasha, sits in the small living room area of the guy's quad and try to explain things to Kagome.

Sango clears her voice and starts. "Ahem, well, Kagome…you know how everyone has their own special little secret?" Kagome nods hesitantly. Why did she get the feeling that she's being treated like a child?

Miroku contributes. "So Kagz, can I call you Kagz? Doesn't matter, what Sango was trying to get at is that everyone in this one…right now…has a secret…including_ you!"_

Inuyasha scoffs at Sango and Miroku's sad attempt to tell Kagome the very crucial news. The vampric drop down, more like throws, a bowl of ramen in front of Kagome, rolling his eyes when he hears Miroku continue.

"Kagz…before we tell you _your_ secret, do you know what you're secret is?" Miroku leans in close in attempt to get her to say it faster. Kagome moves back from his face, all to eager to reclaim her personal space.

"That…I feel really uncomfortable with you two talking to me like I'm stupid…" She slurps up a few noodles, very loudly might I add, and wipes the excess dribble from her chin.

Miroku sits upright in his chair and scratches his head with a sheepish grin. "Ah Heh heh…sorry. We're new at this…"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. It's obvious that they're new to this. Deaf pigeons can tell that they have little to no experience when it comes to social interacting! Inuyasha becomes really fed up with the whole beat around the bush idea. "Kagome…you're a miko."

Sango and Miroku gasp and look to their very blunt friend in shock. Didn't he know that life changing details have to be told with very delicacy. He simply Feh's in response. Kagome gawks at Inuyasha, allowing a huge glop on chicken flavored ramen plop on the table, and then to the idiots in front of her, then back to Inuyasha and et cetera, et cetera. Eventually, Kagome decides to keep her eyes focused on Inuyasha. Inuyasha can feel her eyes boring into the side of his head and shifts in his seat a bit.

"Oi, wench! What are you gawking at!" Inuyasha snaps.

"Well sor-_ry_. It's just that _you_ just told me that I'm a miko!" Inuyasha growls in response to her outburst. "What, now I bet you're gonna tell me that you all are vampires!" She scoffs in disbelief.

Inuyasha glances at her, and proceeds to let his eyes linger on her for a few extra seconds. Miroku leans back in a nonchalant manner and exhales. "Smart girl…How could you tell?"

Sango nods in agreement with her lover. "Obviously her miko powers played a role in that."

Kagome stares in bewildered disbelief at the three crazies in front of her. Do they expect her to believe that they're vampires? Who do they take her for? She's not some random whack job you can find on the corner of every street. If they expect her to believe that…they are absolutely right! "I knew I wasn't crazy!" Kagome practically has a seizure jumping up and down. "I tried to tell my roommate but she didn't believe me! But now that you guys have just admitted it, I can tell her about you three and-"

Inuyasha growls in protest. "Oi, wench. You can't tell anyone about us." He continues when Kagome looks his way. "I don't give rat's ass if you go telling your friends that vampires exist but don't tell them about me…about any of us."

Sango, once again in agreement, nods. "Inuyasha's right…besides no one would believe you. You'd end up just like Kikyou…"

"Who's Kikyou?" Kagome queries through slurps and swallows.

Inuyasha stands from his seat and turns his back to the group. "Nobody…" And with that, he disappears into his room, silently closing the door behind him.

The three exchange worried glances before Miroku speaks up. "Well on that note, Lady Kagome, don't you have classes soon?"

Kagome jumps and dashes off to her dorm for a change. Not asking how or why they knew her schedule. She has to make sure to question them about that later, but right now she has more pressing matters to think about like school, and her friend and…who's Kikyou?

**a/n: I'm so sorry for the terribly long update and is being short at that. I'm so sorry nut this chapter took me forever to write. I didn't update any other stories yet because I promised myself I wouldn't until this one does. Once again I'm so sorry for this pitiful excuse for an update. However, on the plus side next chapter (already typed) will actually get into the action of the plot…**

**!!!!Author of the day!!!! This chapter's author is… Neogirl! Go check out her fics. I promise you that they are a work of art!! Go Neogirl!!! Wahoo!**


End file.
